<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Compromise by lovelycharmingangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822750">The Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycharmingangels/pseuds/lovelycharmingangels'>lovelycharmingangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Keen2 Appreciation Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycharmingangels/pseuds/lovelycharmingangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a summary,,,, bUT,,,</p>
<p>I wanted to use this as a chance to explore the relationship dynamics between Liz and Tom. A lot of people have been commenting on Tumblr that they should not have been together, and have stated their reasons why. But I don't see things that way. I sincerely believe they found happiness with each other. I wrote a small piece imagining their time together. I aim for a realistic scenario between them. Maybe at some point I'll write a story where their relationship is idealized. Hey, a girl can dream!</p>
<p>Also, please comment. It's the only way I'll get better at plots/writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen/Tom Keen | Jacob Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house key slides in the familiar lock. Tom turns the knob and opens the door. Liz wearily steps in and plops down on the sofa. “Hey honey,” she says, “Do you still have the brochure from the museum? See I know we saw a fighter jet, but I don’t think the brochure included that.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sure honey, here it is.”<br/>
</p>
<p>She eagerly swiped it from his fingertips and read aloud from the second page. She smiled triumphantly and turned to Tom. He was in the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p>He frowned across the room. “There’s barely any food left in the fridge. I mean, I’d cook but… oh wait, that’s cool. You’re such a clever cookie, aren’t you?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Liz shot him a smug smile, walked in the kitchen, and sat on one of the bar stools. She says, “We could get takeout and do the shopping later.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Tom gave a grim smile. “But you know I wanted to bake us chocolate lava cakes, and we’re clear out of butter and cocoa powder.” He sighed and raised his eyebrows quizzically.<br/>
</p>
<p>A brief moment of silence passes.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay,” Liz said decisively. She pulled out her phone and opened the notes app. She reads aloud last week’s list, and one by one, Tom rummages through the fridge and pantry to check whether it should be added to the list or not. Once the list is complied, they gather all the reusable bags they can find, and head out the door.<br/>
</p>
<p>Tom uses his car keys to unlock the car and Liz steps into the passenger seat. Their familiar routine settles in. Tom takes a moment to put on a Simon and Garfunkel CD. Liz thinks that’s irrelevant in today’s music streaming society, but she doesn’t say anything. She bobs her head along to the music. After a silent, calm car ride, they arrive at the Trader Joe’s near Gallaudet University.<br/>
</p>
<p>Tom slides the car smoothly into a narrow parking space. Liz can only acknowledge his skill. She watches with quiet admiration. It’s like the muscle car is an extension of himself, another dimension for him to express himself.<br/>
</p>
<p>A few people mill outside the store. Liz gets a cart, and Tom follows her. Once inside, Tom says, “Okay Lizzy, I already forgot. What’s on the list?”<br/>
</p>
<p>She replies, “First up we have eggs, but we’re in the produce section. Um… we need … carrots. Let’s get those first.” She continues on, “And you’re going to get the bagged lettuce.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Tom smiles and says, “I’m on it.” He steps off. They both continue on this cooperative way until it’s time to get one final item: yogurt.<br/>
</p>
<p>Liz reaches out to the refrigerated shelves and picks out the full-fat milk kind. Tom immediately resists and grabs it out of her hands.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We’re not getting that one,” he says quickly.<br/>
</p>
<p>Liz’s eyebrows shoot up. “Of course, we are, it tastes the best”, she snaps back.<br/>
</p>
<p>“No, we’re not. Look, I’m getting the soy one. Better for your health.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Liz lets out a prolonged sigh, saying, “Why are we arguing about this? It’s literally just—"<br/>
</p>
<p>Tom interrupts. “Fine. Let’s make a compromise. We’ll get the low-fat one. Lizzy, I don’t want you to be mad.” He offers her a small smile. “You can pick the flavor.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Now Liz feels cheated. She likes the plain full fat better. But she decides to let this tension slide. She can stop by after work tomorrow and get it then. She says, “Okay”, and picks out the vanilla flavor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>